Decisiones
by Tzai-Ishida-Takenouchi
Summary: One-Shot Arrepentirse no sirve de nada cuando las decisiones han sido tomadas y las consecuencias son irremediables, lo único que se puede hacer es aprender a seguir viviendo. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling & arner Bross


Decisiones

Arrepentirse no sirve de nada cuando las decisiones han sido tomadas y las consecuencias son irremediables, lo único que se puede hacer es aprender a seguir viviendo.

Capítulo único

Ya no le avergonzaba llevarle rosas, claveles, lirios, margaritas, o narcisos. Ya todos sabían para quién eran esos hermosos arreglos florares, y ahora no le importaba en lo absoluto esconderse; es más, incluso le parecía ridículo que lo hubiese hecho antes. Las flores eran para la mujer más hermosa del mundo a sus ojos. Para la única que había logrado derretir el hielo que escondía su corazón con ese fuego tan suyo.

Caminaba de manera pausada abriéndose paso entre la multitud, provocando miradas de envidia, odio y resentimiento por parte de muchos hombres mientras arrancaba suspiros a toda mujer que con él se cruzara. En otros tiempos probablemente esto le hubiese hecho pavonearse, más ahora pareciese que no le importase, ya que su mente estaba ocupada por una joven castaña, de risos definidos y ojos color miel.

Es su cumpleaños y desea sorprenderla, aunque como sabe no lo logrará, ella le conoce demasiado bien, y eso es lo que más hace que su corazón que una vez creyó inexistente comience a latir de manera apresurada, como si le faltase el aire, así se vuelve su respiración.

Parecía como si quisiese llover, más unos rayos del sol luchan desesperadamente por abrirse camino entre las nubes, como para brindarle mayor calidez al cumpleaños de la chica; una brisa cargada de frescura despeina a un rubio platinado, que no se preocupa mucho por este hecho, cosa que le da un aire despreocupado y ligero, con esos finos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y zapatos de vestir. Elegante, pero a la vez sencillo, como a ella le gustaba.

Una sonrisa se asoma en sus finos labios y se acerca hacia donde ella se encuentra, mientras piensa en los curiosos hechos que los han llevado hasta allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La vio llorar, sabiéndose culpable de sus lágrimas y sintió una opresión en el pecho, de pronto este hecho lo asustó, ¿porqué sentía eso? Su corazón dormido había dado una señal de existencia y eso lo aterraba de manera increíble. Era un Malfoy, no tenía sentimientos, ¿o sí? Pero se veía tan vulnerable, tan sola, se abrazaba a sí misma intentando fallidamente de calmar las convulsiones provocadas por su llanto.

Siempre la había visto fuerte, imperturbable, defendiéndose de sus burlas y humillaciones con mordaces palabras que le dejaban callado. Siempre detestó que fuera una insufrible sabelotodo, no le importaba que fuera una sangre sucia, eso era únicamente una excusa para meterse con ella. Durante cinco años había sido una tradición para ambos, una competencia de superioridad, que con el tiempo hasta la castaña comenzó a disfrutar. Pero ¿qué había sido diferente hoy? ¿Porqué en lugar de responderle, ella había corrido con sus ojos color miel llenos de lágrimas?

Simple, se había peleado con la comadreja y cara rajada la había abandonado para consolar al pobretón, y él, Draco Malfoy había metido el dedo en la llaga sin darse cuenta, al recalcarle que se iba a quedar sola, por insufrible, que ni Krum la había vuelto a buscar. Idiota, eso era. Pero ¿cuál era la razón por la que lo afectaba tanto verla llorar? Ni él mismo lo sabía, y tampoco deseaba descubrirlo.

- Yo… mmm… lo… lo… siento… Her... Granger- si no hubiese escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca jamás lo habría creído, no tenía idea de la razón por la que lo hizo, pero de sus labios había salido una disculpa para una sorprendida castaña que le miraba a los ojos atónita.

Ella se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola desde el momento en que él puso un pie en el balcón de la torre de astronomía creyéndose invisible, más le había ignorado, no estaba de humor para sus juegos infantiles, hoy no; se había demostrado débil ante un juego de años, tal vez no era la mejor forma de divertirse, pero le gustaban los retos intelectuales y pelear con Malfoy se había convertido en uno. Pero hoy Ron la había insultado cruelmente y Harry que venía de reconciliarse con él nuevamente le había dado la espalda a ella. Por eso cuando Malfoy la insultó, se dio cuenta de que él siempre tuvo la razón.

Pero una voz dudosa la sacó de sus cavilaciones con una sincera disculpa que la desarmó por completo. Le miró directamente a los ojos muy sorprendida, y se perdió en ese cielo grisáceo que el muchacho poseía, y como si su cuerpo se moviese solo, se levantó de donde estaba y le besó…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No hablaron de lo ocurrido, pero es que las palabras habrían sobrado, él necesitaba afecto, y ella se lo daba con creces, si bien al inicio todo era un juego, ahora ocultos sentimientos afloraban de ambos. Ella deseaba sentirse como una chica, que no la tomaran en cuenta solamente para los trabajos escolares, y Draco cumplía exitosamente con eso.

Varias veces se encontraban en los solitarios pasillos, en el baño de los prefectos, en la sala de los menesteres e incluso en la biblioteca. Al principio eran arrebatos de locura, aunque luego se vieron contándose cosas que nadie sabía de ellos. Era un pacto no hablado siempre sellado con unos apasionados besos y suspiros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella quería decírselo a sus amigos, más él no se lo permitía, sabía de ante mano que la sociedad no les dejaría estar en paz, y menos que ahora, en sexto grado, que él era mortífago. Ella desde luego lo sabía, y lo apoyó de manera incondicional, volviéndose un pilar para el muchacho; y él la necesitaba, y no quería verla sufrir la vergüenza de ser una rechazada social, por sus amigos al estar con alguien como él, ya que sabía lo cerrados que eran la comadreja y cara rajada, y tampoco quería exponerla al peligro. Aunque también un poco del orgullo Malfoy había pesado en esa decisión… La sociedad… ¿Qué diría la sociedad?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y allí estaba él, huyendo con los mortífagos después del asesinato de Dumbledore, con un sabor amargo en los labios y la garganta seca al recordar la mirada de súplica que su castaña le había lanzado antes de que Potter hubiese iniciado a perseguirle. Cuanto le habría gustado quedarse, decirles a todos la verdad, estrecharla entre sus brazos de manera protectora y susurrarle que todo estaría bien al oído. Merlín, si pudiese devolver el tiempo… más sabe que de nada habría servido, porque era un Slytherin, un Malfoy, y para eso le habían criado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Séptimo curso, la guerra había estallado, la había visto correr junto a Potter y Weasly huyendo de unos mortífagos, y en ese instante se olvidó de su apellido y corrió tras ella con el miedo circulando por sus venas, miedo que se incrementó al ver como una maldición asesina pasaba rosándole el costado derecho, fue en ese momento en que le envió una maldición aturdidora al mortífago en cuestión ante las miradas sorprendidas de Harry y Ron, pero se regocijó cuando su mirada y la de ella se conectaron, cuando la joven corrió hasta sus brazos y le plantó un pasional beso que dejó boquiabiertos a sus amigos, un beso que Draco Malfoy correspondió como nunca antes lo había hecho, a ninguno le importaba que estuvieran en media guerra mientras ambos estuviesen juntos.

Ella no les dijo nada a sus amigos que la miraban con reproche, simplemente enlazó su mano con la del rubio y les informó cual era su decisión, con una mirada les dijo que les quería, pero que amaba al chico dueño de los ojos de mercurio y que esperaba que la comprendieran, más no les pedía ni disculpas ni su consentimiento; esta acción hizo que el pecho del rubio se inflara de orgullo y colocase una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero estaban en plena guerra, y el bando de Voldemort se había enterado de la traición del pequeño Malfoy y clamaba por venganza. Lucios Malfoy estaba enojado con el que una vez fue su hijo, con ese traidor a la sangre, y comenzó la persecución.

Los jóvenes amantes tomados de la mano corrían sin descanso a través de los pasillos, en busca de un lugar abierto para poder hacer frente a su cazador sin lastimar a nadie, pero justo antes de llegar una maldición desconocida brotó de los labios del mortífago, una maldición directa para su hijo, que pudo haber sido letal para él, pero un cuerpo se atravesó y la detuvo. Se escucharon dos gritos ensordecedores, el de los labios de una castaña debido al dolor, y el de un rubio, un grito de dolor, ira y frustración, para después aturdir y amordazar a su padre que se había descuidado por la sorpresa que le produjo ver tal acto de amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ella estaba en sus brazos temblando, Potter acababa de vencer al señor tenebroso pero pareció no importarle, corrió directamente hasta donde se encontraba un rubio con su mejor amiga, su hermana, en brazos. Ronald Weasly y otros más también se acercaron, todos lloraban.

Incluso él lloraba, Hermione estaba agonizando en los brazos de Draco, el balbuceaba cosas sin sentido hasta que una mano temblorosa se posó sobre sus labios y lo atrajo hacia ella besándole por última vez, se separó cuando ella dejó de besarle y antes de que cerrase los ojos amos dijeron un Te amo apenas audible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se acercó cerca de donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado, o más bien al lado de su tumba, y dejó un ramo de rosas en ella.

Y allí estaba, deseando poder mirarle a los ojos aunque fuese una vez más, se imagina caminando junto a ella, ambos tomados de la mano, en una historia que no pudo ser escrita. Tiene tanto que decirle, pero todo había acabado cuatro años atrás en aquella guerra. Ya no podía abrazarla ni besarla por más que lo deseara. Si pudiera devolver el tiempo serían muchas cosas las que cambiaría. La tomaría de la mano frente a todos, enfrentaría a sus padres, se revelaría contra la voluntad del señor tenebroso, se aliaría con Potter. Lo que sea con tal de tenerla de nuevo…

Ahora solamente le quedaba continuar viviendo, era un hombre diferente, y viviría todos los días al máximo para que ella le mirase orgullosa, tal vez el dolor no se iría, pero cuando llegase su fin sabía que la vería de nuevo a los ojos. Que la tomaría de la mano y la cargaría como si fuese una niña.

Pero mientras tanto debería aprender a vivir con las decisiones que había tomado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia n_n, comenten si les gustó tanto como si no por favor. Se aceptan criticas, tomates, crucios (mmm pensándolo bien…) je je je je n_n, el fic va como regalo para mi prima! Y también para todos los que me han leído! GRACIAS!


End file.
